Dangerous Love
by Eloquent Butterfly
Summary: Hayner's in love with Roxas, that much is clear. But what happens once Roxas leaves Hayner for Axel. Will the big bad bully, Seifer come and pick up the pieces. I suck at summaries...


Heeey guys. Sorry I haven't wrote for a while. Microsoft Word was being super mean. Uwahh...anyway I decided to make a story for my new OTP. The story is basically done but I decided to publish it. I hope you enjoy it. Me and my girlfriend partner wrote it as role play so I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Seifer or Hayner. Though I wish I did. Oh well. Everyone wishes x3

Oh yeah, in the beginning the ::::: breaks the point of view. First it's starting with Hayner. Just sayin' for the people that don't know.

* * *

Dangerous Love

Chapter One

An alarm clock broke the eerie silence in the room. A sleeping blonde emerged from the sheets to slam the snooze button with his fist. "Shit..." He sat up, stretching his sleeping limbs before moving to rub his eyes. "Another day another dollar," a grin appeared on his face before jumping out of bed, moving to get out his regular clothes. One at a time he put on his baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, not at all bothering his messy head. After spitting, he ran downstairs, eating a piece of toast once he popped out of the toaster, not really caring about putting jelly on it. Once he was done he ran back upstairs to grab his accessories: a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it. "Now time for school..." He slowly walked down the stairs, grabbing his camouflaged patterned shoes, putting them on before dashing out the door.

:::::

A hand slammed down on the electric clock, effectively silencing the infernal beeping that woke a certain boy from his heavy slumber. Groaning, he rolled over onto this back to stare at the white ceiling for a couple minutes as his body woke. He managed to muster enough will power in that time to push himself out of the warm, comfy bed to meander to the cold bathroom. Walking over to the shower, he turned it on and let it warm up before undressing and washing himself in the water's heat. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he moved back to his room to put on his blue vest, brown pants. Shaking out his hair, he dug around in the dresser drawers until he found his favorite black beanie, fixing it onto his head in the dimly lit mirror. Smirking in satisfaction at his appearance the blue eyed blonde moved downstairs to snag a bagel from his mom's leftovers, munching on it as he tugged on his white overcoat and black combat boots. Taking the keys and backpack he locked up and started heading down the sidewalk.

:::::

The blonde took his i-pod out of army colored backpack, blasting [1] Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi. He felt himself humming to the beat of the song as he walked. A small sigh passed his pink lips, as he continued his journey. What was he going to do today...? He knew he was going to hang with his lifetime buddies Olette, Pence, and Roxas. But, oh god...Roxas. The boy made butterflies flutter around in his tummy. Oh how he loved the boy, it was ridiculous to love someone so much. Before he knew it, he was in front of the school, wondering to himself how the hell he got there that fast.

:::::

With a sigh he stuffed his hands down his pockets, backpack slung over a shoulder. Seifer was the top student in all his classes, he was popular with the girls, and he managed to annoy every single loser into admiring him. But there was one loser who really got under Seifer's own skin. He gritted his teeth thinking about the boy, immense frustration building up just from the thoughts of him. _H__ayner_. Ever since middle school they've been enemies, and just these few recent years the younger of the two blondes has been fighting back with a good amount of venom. It puzzled and ticked Seifer off to know this. But for now, all he could do was sigh and calm down. He didn't want to step foot into school already irritated and happen to bite off his gang's heads for it. Speaking of, he looked up and saw the school, a wide grin spreading on his face as he did. "Today will be fun."

:::::

Hayner moved to turn off his i-pod, stuffing it in his backpack before running inside the school. He saw familiar spikes of blonde hair with two other brunettes. He greeted his pals with a usual grin. Olette, always being the one to ask about homework ruined his groove. His eyes quickly searched around to see if anyone else who they claimed as cool was around. From afar he noticed someone familiar. _Seifer_. Yuck.

Moving into the building, Seifer waved to his usual gang; Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. Joining up with them, they shared a couple of stories of their weekend and joked at each other like every day. Just as Seifer started turning to lead them off somewhere, he caught the doe eyes of his rival. He felt himself tense slightly at the sight of the boy before a feral smirk grew onto his lips. _Maybe today I can get him to crack…_ He chuckled and motioned his group over to the losers, giving them a look they'd all understand before starting to weave his way through the school crowd to them.

Muddy eyes blinked as the boy who owned them noticed his most dreaded nightmare with legs walked over to his gang, his expression turning sour. _God_...his nightmare was coming true _already_. He didn't say anything though. He hoped Seifer would walk past him, but he knew his prayers weren't going to be answered. He just closed his eyes, hoping that Seifer would get the hint that he didn't want to be bothered.

The taller man's smirk went wider as he saw the boy's expression grow sour, laughing internally to himself. Seifer stopped himself a couple feet from the opposing gang, crossing his arms over his blue-clad chest. "Well, well, if it ain't Chickenwuss and his gang of losers." His tone was belittling, as if he were talking to little kids. "Bet ya had a nice weekend, huh?" He knew the answer to this since he managed to ruin their Saturday plans. Blue eyes landed firm on Hayner, a mischievous light in them.

Hayner glared up at Seifer with his muddy brown eyes, growling. "Don't talk down on us you asshole!" The boy hated when the other being talked to him like that. The nerve of him… "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face, before I do it for you," He rudely remarked, not at all caring how the other reacted.

This just brought a wider smirk to the taller man's features. Leaning down, he narrowed his blue eyes at the brown. "I'd like to see you try, Lamer." His challenging tone practically screamed for a fight, but the elder knew it wouldn't be much of one. Not only was he top of his class, he was the best struggler in town whether the little wimp wanted to admit it or not. The fight would be quick and painless…for Seifer at least. He continued staring into those puppy dog brown eyes, egging Hayner to crack and give up.

Hayner glared, moving a hand to quickly throw a punch into Seifer's cheek. He was fast, Seifer gave him that. Leaning back quick, Hayner's fist just barely grazed his cheek as he caught it. But the punch had connected in that brief contact. Growling, he twisted Hayner's arm behind his back, pinning it there. "Tch. You need to try harder then." Feeling his cheek throb slightly, he glared down hard at the little twerp. Even if they both got hurt in their fights, it was entertaining to say the least, and Seifer would make sure that Hayner got that punch back tenfold after school during Struggle.

Hayner growled in slight pain once he felt the arm being pinned behind his back. He knew he had to get out of the hold...and fast. He moved to try and kick at the taller man's legs. Not...very a smart move since he was shorter than the other, but it worked for him anyway. He gritted his teeth, before letting a "Let me go" slip his lips in an angry gasp.

A grunt left him when he felt Hayner move, this time dodging the kick. He pushed Hayner forward as he dodged it, letting go of him in the process. As he backed up he ran into Rai, sending him back into Fuu and her into Vivi. Seifer caught his balance before falling and let his lip curl in a snarl. "Just you wait, Chickenwuss. We get on the Struggle mat and you're dead." His fists were clenched and tense, the anger from letting Hayner welling up.

:::::

Hayner blinked as he was pushed, falling backwards onto his ass with a groan. "Dammit..." He growled, moving to wipe the dirt off his ass. "Just you wait, Chickenwuss. We get on the Struggle mat and you're dead." The threat just made the boy's lip curl into a smirk. "Go ahead and try, idiot. I'd like to see you try and kill me." With that, he and his friends walked off.

"Tch. I'll make it slow and painful just for you." He spat back, resisting the overwhelming urge to punch him in the back of his head. Looking back at his recovering gang, he growled again. _That damn brat… I swear I'm going to kill him and his stupid little…_ Seifer jumped slightly. Looking down he saw Vivi had laid a hand on his arm, yellow eyes blinking up at him in question. Brushing off the gloved hand, he shook his head as he started walking off. "Let's go."

* * *

[1]The song's from Vampire Knight. The first opening by On/Off.

Well did you like it? Please read and review. I love to hear from you guys. Thankies.

-Axel Heartless.


End file.
